Sweet Candies
by Ultrabots8
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION ! ! ! !
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A Rancis, Crumbelina, and Jubileena three some lemon.

Note: The Sugar Rush Racers now have upgraded bodies, they now look 17 years olds

I hope you like this, this is my first story and lemon.

* * *

"Hey Crumbelina !"

The said name stopped and she saw two girls, one who is almost completely red and the other with a hat with a candle on top of it, walking up to her.

"Hey girls, " Crumbelina called out. " what do you need ? "

" We're going to Tapper's to hang out with Vanellope and Taffyta ." Jubileena answered first.

" Want to come with ?" Candlehead asked.

Crumbelina smirked. " Sorry girls, but I'll be busy tonight. "

Jubileena has a confused look. " Busy with what ?"

The coffee mocha scented girl smirked and pulled out a cinnamon bun. " Sorry girl, but that's something that you don't need to know." She said she threw the cinnamon bun to the ground it transformed into the Tira-Missile. " Later girls ." She said as she jumped into her cart and drove off.

Candlehead turned to the cherry themed racer. " Have you notice Crumbelina has been avoiding us since the up grade? "

Jubileena had a suspecting look as she look at the direction where Crumbelina drove off. " Yeah, she had. " She turned to Candlehead. " Go to Tapper's without me, I'm going to figure something out."

Candlehead smiled. " Okay !" She said as she took out a cup cake, turned it into the Ice Screamer and drove off.

Jubileena took out a cherry and turned it into her own cart and drove off to the direction where Crumbelina drove off.

* * *

After a while, the Cherriot met up with the Kernel and the Tongue Twister.

" Hey Bing-bing! " Called out from the pumpkin wearing prankster.

" Hey Swizz, Gloyd, " Jubileena called out. " look I'm kind of busy right now, what do you need? "

" Have you seen Rancis lately ?" The Swizz asked.

" No, I haven't, " Jubileena replied. " why ? "

" Well he hasn't been hanging out with us since the upgrade. " Gloyd answered.

That hit Jubileena like a ton of bricks. " Wait, he hasn't been with you guys since the upgrade ?"

" Yeah, he hasn't ." The Swizz said.

_" But those three has been hanging out with each other since the game was plugged in, "_ Jubileena thought. _"not only that, Crumbelina has been doing the samething with us. "_

" Look I'm pretty busy right now guys, maybe Rancis is practicing with his cart. " Jubileena said.

And with that, the two boys left Jubileena.

* * *

**Night Time**

After long hours, the cherry themed racer found Crumbelina's cart, but not only that, she also found the Kit Kart next to the Tira-Missile, both in front of Rancis's giant hollowed out Reese's Cup. She notice the lights of Rancis's room was on and the window of it was open, so she quietly walked to window and slowly look inside Rancis's room.

What she saw, shocked Jubileena, almost as much as she thought Vanellope was gotta execute her and her friends. She saw Rancis and Crumbelina making out on top of Rancis's bed with Crumbelina on top of him, only wearing brown panties and a bra; and Rancis doesn't have a shirt on.

Jubileena blushed at this, this was the first she saw Rancis without a shirt on, even with Crumbelina on top of him, she can see Rancis has a six pack.

Rancis and Crumbelina both stopped with their heated kiss, the coffee mocha scented girl then unzipped Rancis's pants and pop out a 10-inch dick and she started licking it like a lollipop. Jubileena blushed even harder from this, she started to feel hot... and wet, her right hand gained a mind of its own and went down under her skirt. Her hand started petting her panties and pretty soon it removed her own panties and finguring herself at a slow rate.

Jubileena look back at the scene and saw Crumbelina with her mouth engulfed with Rancis's dick, she increased the speed of her masturbation the more she see this.

"Oh Lina." Moaned Rancis.

Crumbelina didn't leave any area of Rancis's untouched by her tongue.

Jubileena moaned as she continued to finger herself. _" I can't believe this is what they have been doing ."_

" Crumbs,... I'm almost gotta... " Rancis moaned. Crumbelina then increased her speed and and moments after, Rancis release his seed inside Crumbelina and at the same time, Jubileena had her orgasm.

Jubileena panted as she put back on her panties and she started to go back to her cart, but before she made a step, she was hit in the head.

* * *

***Moments Later***

The cherry themed girl groaned as she started to open her eyes. " Ohhh, what happened ." She look up at a familiar ceiling, she started to get up, but she notice she can't move because her limbs were tied on each side of a bed, and she also notice that she's not wearing any clothes including undergarments. " What! Hey what's going on." She then heard laughter, she moved her head and she saw Rancis, standing in front of the bed. "Rancis ?!"

" Hey Jube," Rancis calling her by her nickname. "enjoyed the scene before I knocked you out? "

Jubileena blushed. " Wait, you knew I was there."

Rancis smirked. " Don't think that I didn't hear any moaning other than mine." He said as he walk to side of his bed while running finger along Jubileena's side, in which she blushed a little by this.

"Well you got me, " Jubileena smiled awkwardly. " now, would you be kind enough to let me go ." She said with hope.

Rancis smiled." I would love to," Jubileena's smile widened." but I can't let an action like that go unpunished. " His smiled turned into something devious and Jubileena's smile disappeared instantly.

"Wha-what are going to do ?" She asked nervously with fear in her voice, when she asked that, Crumbelina entered Rancis's room, still naked with her panties and bra, holding a bag.

" Ah Crumbelina, you just came in just in time," Rancis said with delight in his voice as he went up to her and kissed her on the lips. " she's already awake, do you have the stuff ?"

Crumbelina smiled wickedly. " Sure do babe." as she lifted up the bag to show him.

Rancis smirked at Jubileena, who was frightened what was going to happen. The Reese's themed young man reached inside the bag and pull out something that made Jubileena tremble in fear, it was a dildo.

* * *

And stop, that's end of this chapter. Look I didn't finish this because I want to know how you guys like this, and if I get positive reviews and a lot of views, I'll continue this.


	2. Chapter 2

Up for adoption.

This story is officially under for adoption. Reason for that is because I'm more focus in my other story.

PM me for to take this story to your hands


End file.
